kill li
by jesus verdugo
Summary: a diferent histori of fiction


By- Jesús verdugo

1.- red rainbow.

Sakura: Nunca intente justificar las acciones de mi padre, ni tampoco lo ago ahora, todo lo que puedo decir de el es que fue un hombre bueno, mi padre fue un hombre bueno, su trabajo siempre fue lo de menos, al menos para mi; el gran amor que me profeso de alguna manera siempre fue capaz de cubrir todo cuanto sucedía a mi alrededor.

El pasado.

Toda la enorme mansión se veía adornada por miles de pétalos de cerezo que caían constantemente de los árboles, revoloteando y arremolinándose con los cambios del viento de la mañana. Dentro, todo estaba decorado con flores, junto con la emoción y el regocijo que este día traía consigo.

El corazón de sakura se emociono, tenia las mejillas ruborizadas a causa de los constantes aplausos que le regalaban.

Papa, porque aun sigues asiendo esto?. Ase tiempo que he dejado de pensar como una niña-.-dijo sakura apenada.

El que hallas dejado de ser y de pensar como una niña no significa que ya no seas mi pequeña hija. -Respondió el padre alegremente. A lo que después agrego.- cada día que tu presencia ilumine esta tierra haciendo florecer los campos, todos los días serán motivo de celebrarse.

Es cierto!!.– dijo alzando los brazos una pequeña niña que se encontraba a un lado de sakura. Sakura aun no ha dejado de ser una niña.

Sobretodo.- agrego otra joven parada a un costado izquierdo,- ella nunca ha dejado de emocionarse y saltar cada ves que oye la palabra fiesta,-miro a la pequeña niña. y siempre se justifica diciendo que ese hábito lo ha tenido desde que tenia siete años.

Todos se echaron a reír.

Los hábitos sin embargo abecés pueden traicionarnos con la muerte.-dijo una voz la cual apago todas lar risas al instante. Se trataba de un hombre joven y esbelto modestamente vestido con un traje azul y una camisa blanca.

–OH perdonen, no fue mi intención interrumpir tan encantador momento, solo quería un instante para adelantar mi regalo y hacer esta reunión aun mas encantadora.- saco del bolsillo de su saco un estuche cuadrado y lo abrió ante las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes; en su interior se hallaba un hermoso collar con una gema roja radiante finamente cortada en un modo ovalado. Todo el mundo a excepción de el padre de sakura se quedaron mirando encantados a fondo los detalles de esta fascinante pieza.

Pero... .-dijo al fin sakura con voz tímida. Tu no tenias por que haberme regalado esto.

La señorita de la fiesta tiene mucha razón .-dijo el hombre acercándose a sakura y poniéndole el mismo el collar. Pero, hablando en términos ridículamente anticuados te diré que, esta joya no opaca en nada tu belleza, el resplandor de tu alma es bastamente mas cegador y radiante, tanto como el mismo universo.

Sakura tomo tiernamente la mano del hombre por encima de su hombro.- a lo que me refería era a que... , Tu presencia es mas que suficiente para mi. shaoran.

Presente.

Era un día extremadamente frío y nublado, la nieve que havia caído días atrás se encontraba regada por toda la ciudad; era difícil andar por las calles tan cubiertas de nieve. En medio de todo eso, una pequeña niña se abría paso velozmente por entre las calles; su ropa al igual que su cabello y su cara se hallaban cubiertos casi por completo de sangre ajena, lo que llamaba enormemente la atención de los transeúntes que quedaban en extremo sorprendidos cuando la veían pasar. La pequeña entonces se detuvo para tomar un postergado descanso el cual interrumpió casi instantáneamente al divisar al fin lo que se encontraba buscando. A una joven mujer.

La pequeña se abalanzó rápidamente hasta los brazos de sakura la cual la miraba atónita. La niña al instante de hacer contacto con sakura se echo a llorar amargamente.

Tomoyo... ¡¡tomoyo!!.-dijo firmemente sakura tomándola por los hombros e intentando calmarla. Dime que te ha pasado.

Es que.-respondió tomoyo tratando de contener los sollozos, mi papa y todos....- las lagrimas salían otra vez incontrolables; tomoyo busco con su mano y saco de su pecho un collar el cual mostró a sakura; esta al verlo comprendió instantáneamente y tomando la iniciativa abrazo fuertemente a su hermana quien se puso a llorar de nuevo aun mas fuerte que antes.

No habían pasado ni unos minutos cuando de pronto sakura se incorporo abruptamente y alzando a la pequeña echo a andar lo mas rápido que podía.

Sakura.-protestaba desesperadamente la pequeña entre sollozos. Tenemos que regresar, tenemos que regresar por hinako estoy segura de que ella aun estaba viva, ¡¡sakura!! por favor.- comenzó a golpear la espalda de su hermana quien simplemente continuaba indiferente. Hazme caso sakura Por favor . por favor-sollozo finalmente con un tono resignado, incapaz de hacer ya nada.

Sakura y tomoyo se encontraban a bordo de un camión de carga, en la parte trasera, habían estado oras viajando; fuera la nieve caía del azul cielo nocturno, iba a ser una noche larga y fría. Tomoyo se encontraba profundamente dormida acurrucada entre los brazos de su hermana quien cubría a ambas con una larga cobija. sin embargo el rostro de sakura no se veía en absoluto cansado, esta simplemente permanecía impasible mirando al frente. Desde hace horas que havia estado intentando no recordar nada ni siquiera pensar en el espantoso crimen cometido hace apenas unas horas y el cual había cambiado horriblemente de la manera mas repentina las vidas de ella y de su hermana. Sakura solo pensaba en su padre; su padre siempre havia sido un hombre bueno y atento con su familia, pero también havia sido un hombre que guardaba muchos secretos, y desde luego uno de ellos era su trabajo, del cual sakura y su hermana hinako estaban mas que enteradas desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Sin embargo su trabajo no era una profesión que el mismo se hubiera labrado si no que ya se venia dando en su familia desde generaciones atrás, su abuelo quien a su ves havia sido el padre de su padre, fue quien le enseño y disciplino en el arte del contrabando, siempre fijándose como meta alcanzar un nivel mas alto de afinación y técnica en cada cambio de generación. Fue así que siguiendo la tradición familiar su padre havia intentado instruirlas a ella y a hinako a falta de hijos varones. Lo que por cierto no le causo en nada satisfacción. La educación de sakura havia empezado desde que tenia solamente 4 años, a partir de entonces su entrenamiento en las artes del combate havia sido extremadamente arduo, cambiando cada año de instructor a uno mas estricto, e incluso dejándola a merced de la instrucción de las personas que integraban su grupo de limpiadores. de los cuales la mayoría eran crueles y despiadadas, no obstante y pese a todo esto ella jamás se quejo, como havia dicho antes el amor de su padre era muy grande incluso mas que las mismas circunstancias.

Los ojos de sakura se llenaron de lagrimas, sin embargo ninguna de ellas resbalo por sus frías mejillas.

Horas después las dos hermanas llegaron a la casa de kana: una amiga de sakura.

Ya veo dijo kana apretando fuertemente las manos una contra la otra, luego una mueca de odio y desprecio se dibujo en su rostro.

Sakura miraba erguida con expresión indiferente, la puerta de la habitación donde havia dejado dormida a tomoyo hace poco.

-y... estas segura que ellos fueron, -pregunto kana.

-Si,- respondió sakura, suspirando profundamente aun sin desviar la vista. Después se saco el collar que le havia entregado tomoyo y se lo paso kana.

Esta al identificarlo se puso roja de ira y apretó fuertemente el collar con su mano derecha.

-Pero ahora que es lo que tienes planeado hacer-pregunto de nuevo.-no tendrás pensado...

sakura volteo a ver seriamente a kana.

-En el pero de los casos,-comenzó por decir sakura. quiero que te lleves a tomoyo lo mas lejos de aquí. no te preocupes ellos no pensaran en buscarlas fuera.

Kana sostuvo por un momento la desafiante mirada de sakura y después bajo la vista. No atreviéndose a decir nada mas.

Y kana... -dijo otra ves sakura en un tono mucho menos rígido. Muchas gracias por todo.

Las dos se miraron mutuamente, luego kana sonrió.-bueno de cualquier forma ya es muy tarde,-dijo. Por ahora te conviene descansar. Y no te preocupes por la comida, siempre he tenido suficiente.

Kana dejo a sakura sola en la pequeña sala. El silencio que tuvo lugar después hizo zumbar sus oídos. El vació de su corazón ahora era total, como si lo hubiera perdido todo; se acomodo de lado en el sillón y dejo que sus lagrimas brotaran, para después caer en el mas profundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente sakura se levanto algo tarde. Debían ser las doce de la mañana cuando oyó a kana en la cocina; sin animo comenzó a incorporarse lentamente para dirigirse hacia la mesa.

Buenos días le saludo kana sin voltear a verla. Sakura permaneció en silencio.

Tomoyo aun no se ha levantado.-dijo kana sirviéndole el desayuno.

Eso no me sorprende.-respondió sakura. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Si, yo también pensé que sucedería eso.- dijo kana tomando su lugar en la mesa.- es muy raro que todo allá cambiado así de repente, por lo general ella siempre era la primera en levantarse.

Kana miro el rostro de sakura por un momento el cual permanecía sin expresión alguna.

Lo siento, esto debe ser muy duro para ti.- se disculpo.

No te preocupes por mi .-respondió sakura intentando poner expresión a su voz. Yo solo lo siento por la pobre de tomoyo, ella no se merecía ver nada de esto nunca.

Eso que significa.- pregunto kana frunciendo el entrecejo. Por que te excluyes a ti misma de esta situación.

En cierta forma.- comento sakura. Siento que yo ya estaba preparada para enfrentar todo esto, como si una pesadilla inevitable se pudiera hacer realidad tarde o temprano.

Sakura dejo de hablar y después hubo un largo silencio entre las dos.

Kana.- dijo sakura rompiendo finalmente el silencio.- todavía tienes aquella espada que te regale hace tiempo?.

Kana levanto la cabeza de golpe y miro a sakura con sorpresa.

Si.- respondió kana después de un rato dando un largo suspiro. Aunque no es algo que me guste conservar. puedes tomarla si quieres.

Gracias kana.- dijo sakura . creo que debo irme ya.

Entiendo .-suspiro kana desviando la mirada

Kana acompaño a sakura hasta la puerta del departamento y le entrego un artefacto largo envuelto en una manta.

Sakura desenvolvió el objeto lentamente hasta dejar al descubierto una magnifica katana enfundada en una cubierta de madera fina.

Veo que la has conservado bien.-dijo sakura retirando la funda.

Por supuesto.- contesto kana sin ninguna modestia. El que no me gusten las espadas no quiere decir que deba menospreciar el regalo de una amiga.

En el rostro de sakura se dibujo una clara y amplia sonrisa que kana le devolvió de la misma forma.

Buena suerte sakura.-le deseo kana. Recuerda decirle a ese li cuanto lo siento de mi parte.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del departamento.

Hermana.- se oyó de repente una frágil voz que detuvo a sakura por completo.

Su hermana menor yacía parada al final del corredor; Vestía una ancha pijama y tenia la mirada baja.

Sakura se acerco a tomoyo e inclinándose trato de verla directamente a los ojos.

Tomoyo.-dijo sakura tranquilamente. Hay algo que quieras decirme?.

La pequeña permaneció un largo rato en silencio con expresión vacía.

Es inútil.-dijo kana. No creo que quiera decirnos nada.

No importa.-respondió sakura calmadamente. Eso no es relevante. Por ahora será mejor que ella se quede aquí. Me entendiste tomoyo? Quiero que te quedes con kana hasta que yo vuelva.

Tomoyo levanto ligeramente la mirada e intento articular palabra.

No quiero que te vallas dijo finalmente con voz entrecortada. No quiero que suceda lo mismo que con hinako.¡¡Por favor no te vallas!!. -Hacia un esfuerzo supremo para no estallar en llanto. Y entonces sin siquiera estar consiente las imágenes comenzaron a tomar forma nuevamente en su cabeza.

El pasado: dos días antes.

Aquel día tomoyo se levanto repentinamente a causa de unos extraños ruidos que venían del exterior de la mansión; Movida por la curiosidad tomo su saco de pijama y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la entrada de la enorme casa. Fue en ese entonces cuando todo comenzó a adquirir forma. Tomoyo observo estupefacta como los cinco guardias que cuidaban la entrada se encontraban enzarzados en una ardua lucha con una niña que al parecer estaba dándoles problemas. Era una chica de no mas de dieciocho años de edad, con mucha energía.

¡¡Hinata!!.- exclamo tomoyo al momento de reconocer a la joven.

Entonces observo estupefacta como la chica comenzaba nuevamente su ataque realizando una maniobra imposible en el aire, girando de revez sobre su propio eje y desprendiendo con sus manos la cabeza entera de uno de los guardias; Los demás al presenciar este acto se quedaron completamente paralizados por el horror, mientras que en el rostro de la chica se dibujo una sádica sonrisa de satisfacción. La joven dejo caer la cabeza del guardia al suelo y arremetió con rapidez extraordinaria contra otro de los tres hombres corpulentos.

Propinándole una fuerte patada en el cuello y mato rápidamente a este. entonces completamente atemorizados los otros dos intentaron escapar. Pero la joven que sin ninguna prisa se dirigió hacia una espada que se encontraba en el suelo logro detener a uno de ellos lanzándosela con precisión mortal en un punto que perforo por completo su cerebro. El ultimo guardia logro escapar y la joven no hizo nada por impedirlo; En ves de eso dirigió su vista hacia tomoyo y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura le dijo en un tono alegre y casual:

Hola tomoyo. en donde esta tu hermana.

El rostro de la pequeña niña se torno pálido por el miedo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo; sin detenerse a pensar tomoyo salió corriendo hacia la casa para buscar a su padre y a sus hermanas; El sonido que provocaban sus zapatos sobre el enorme y pulido piso de la gran mansión resonaba con constancia. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver al fin a una de sus hermanas que se encontraba parada en una de las zonas del corredor. El rostro de tomoyo se vio calmado por un momento al estar frente a la presencia protectora de una de sus queridas hermanas, mas sin embargo este ultimo y reconfortante sentimiento pronto se vio eclipsado por una nueva y horrible escena. Envarada por completo ante la sorpresa de contemplar como hinako y mutsumi, (una de sus amigas mas cercanas) se encontraban sosteniendo una ardua batalla que parecía estar apunto de terminar en cualquier momento con la muerte de hinako, pues esta lucia visiblemente agotada, además de tener una profunda herida en su brazo derecho de la cual ya empezaba a brotar copiosamente la sangre. En ese momento mutsumi se abalanzo velozmente hacia hinako para darle el fatal golpe. Justo entonces, tomoyo reaccionando ante sus propios sentimientos e impulsada por el efecto del miedo terrible y el profundo amor que sentía hacia su hermana, se lanzo sin pensar para quedar en medio de las dos contrincantes y así evitar la ineludible estocada.

No lastimes a mi hermana!!.- grito tomoyo en un tono mas de suplica que imperante.

Pero al parecer la cruel mustsumi no parecía querer detenerse ante nada, y entonces fue el rápido reflejo de hinako lo que salvo a tomoyo de una muerte segura. Reaccionando con una celeridad que su cuerpo apenas pudo permitirle, la valiente joven envolvió el cuerpo de su hermana con el suyo propio para dar rápidamente la vuelta y así quedar de espaldas al ataque mortal de su rival.

Al instante la filosa espada penetro por completo en uno de los costados de hinako apenas a unos centímetros de el cuerpo de tomoyo. La enorme cascada de sangre que se formo entonces no pudo dar lugar a un nuevo ataque por parte de mutsumi quien con el rostro rebosante de satisfacción retiro violentamente la espada.

Con voz trémula y palabras apenas articuladas a causa del enorme desgaste que havia sufrido, la moribunda hinako apenas logro ordenarle firmemente a su hermana que se retirara de allí lo antes posible; no te preocupes por mi.-dijo después en tono comprensible. Voy a estar bien hermanita. Pero tomoyo seguía reacia a dar un paso o siquiera a reaccionar. Completamente paralizada por la aflicción.

Márchate de una ves!!.- le grito hinako, haciendo reaccionar entonces a tomoyo que al fin pareció aceptar las palabras de su hermana. Entonces con una cierta desconfianza tomoyo dio media vuelta y echo a correr en sentido contrario.

Todo después de eso fue borroso; por el momento tomoyo no pudo recordar mas.

Puedes decirnos como murieron tomoko y kanako.- pregunto kana con delicadeza.

Unas lagrimas delgadas pero constantes comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la pequeña niña.

Ya esta bien así.-dijo sakura. No hace falta que nos lo diga.

Hermana.-pregunto tomoyo. En verdad te iras.

Sakura la miro seriamente por un momento sin decir nada; entonces se acerco tranquilamente a ella y abrazándola como antes, la consoló hasta que esta se quedo dormida.

Boy a estar bien, te lo prometo... .-le dijo al final, sin que su hermana pudiera escucharla.

Sakura, de verdad tienes que hacer esto.- inquirió kana antes de ver a sakura marcharse.

Si. -respondió sakura con convicción. Por que no quiero vivir con el temor a perder lo ultimo que me queda en la vida.


End file.
